Sweet Dreams Sonshine
by SonnyButterflyxx1
Summary: I buried my head into his chest when he kissed the top of my head and whispered "Sweet dreams, I love you." *Channy one-shot! Please read it'll mean a lot to me! its really good! :


**Hey everyone!**

**This is another one-shot!**

**I know I write a lot of them but there very fun to write!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Sonny's P.O.V

I walked down the empty hall ways of Condor Studios half asleep. Lately I haven't been sleeping and I can't figure out why.

I jumped when I heard a roar of laughter. I start to follow the appealing laugh and stopped when I reached a door that read 'The One The Only Chad Dylan Cooper'.

I tilt my head to the side out of curiosity to what could be making Chad laugh like that. I soon realized that I had never really heard Chad laugh, smile sure but never laugh.

I pressed my ear to the door to hear seven oh so familiar word 'Are you ready to get _So Random!_'. I knock on the door before I can stop myself.

"Who is it?"

"Its um me Sonny!" I say a tad-bit unsure.

I step back and hear the TV clicking off and the sound of things being tripped over. Sure enough Chad opens the door shirt less showing off his hot muscular body and his hair was messy.

"Rough night?" I asked smiling.

"Huh?" He asked making a weird face.

"Chad your hairs a mess, your shirt less and-" Soon a wave of a familiar scent hit me in the face. I walked past Chad to see beer bottles and cans all over the floor.

"Chad have you been drinking?" I ask concerned.

"No!" Chad laughed.

"Don't lie to me Chad." I say angry.

"Y-y-you know w-what Monroe."Chad slurred looking angry which was scaring me.

"Ur b-e-a-utiful when your angry!"

I smile "Thank you Chad, but you need to start straightening up! Wait Chad how did you get this beer your only seventeen!" I said

"Cause I'm Chad ummm CD I get what ever I want!"

"Chad everyone knows how old you are!"

I glance across the room and see a fake ID card placed on the table. I turned to Chad.

"How did you pull this off?"

"Aha I-i-i have no freakin c-clue."

I sighed, "OK Chad were going to clean up and I need to to focus."

"B-b-but I can't!"Chad whined "And why not?" I asked

"Because your beauty is distracting me!"

When he said that I started blushing so bad that my cheeks started to hurt.

"Aw ur blushin." Chad said in the voice of a five year old.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my mid section, pulled me into his bare chest and gently place his head near my neck.

I soon wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest. I didn't know why but I started to feel safe.

I closed my eyes and continued to breath deeply taking in is booze covered scent. As we stood there I could feel my eye lids drop ever so slightly every few seconds. I let out a soft and quiet yawn but Chad must have heard it because he picked me up bridal style and sat down on the couch placing me on his lap. He still kept is arms around me and I had my arms around his neck with my head laying on this bare chest.

I started to doze off but tried to stay awake. I soon felt Chads hot breath on my ear,

" I love you."

I smiled and replied "Your not drunk are you?"

I could feel my body move up then down as he chuckled softly, "Nope." He said popping the p.

I giggled and closed my eyes. I smiled and whispered, " I love you too."

I felt the grip of his arms bringing me closer and holding me more tightly. He rested is head on mine. I turned my head so our foreheads were touching and I started to bite my bottom lip. With out really knowing we started to move closer slowly but surely.

Our lips met and as soon as they did, I could feel the fire works and sparks on my lips.

It was full of passion and shyness but I couldn't help smile as we both tried to bring each other closer. As I ran my hands through is hair he was holding my body crushing mine against his. We stayed like that for awhile but soon broke apart trying to get air. As we gasped for air I still had my arms around his neck and his were still around my waist. While we breathed heavily he started to laugh. I started to laugh too, looking down at my feet that were rested across his lap.

One single finger touched the bottom of my chin raising my head, having my eyes make eye contact with the seven teen year old star.

He smiled widely causing me to return the over sized smile.

He pulled me in for a hug which brought us back to our positions of me sitting on him with his head resting on the top of mine.

I buried my head into his chest when he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Sweet dreams, I love you."

I smiled into his chest and gripped his neck more tighter. I closed my eyes and whispered, " I love you Chad." and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

Finally.

**So?**

**What did you think?**

**I had this story in my story book for like ever!**

**I just needed to get this out there!**

**Please I hope you liked it!**

**And please tell me what you think!**

**It'll mean the world to me!**

**Love ya lots :)**


End file.
